


Moments of Quiet Warmth

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [11]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gen, diana is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: And maintenance is the sensible side of love,Which knows what time and weather are doing - U.A. Fanthorpe





	Moments of Quiet Warmth

She recalled warmth before, it was warmth from a fire or from the sun burning in the sky, it was warmth from lit candles lining the bath,  Inexplicably she felt the same when she saw the icy blue of his eyes, she knew he was special the moment she met him. She knew that he was beyond anything that the agency had ever seen, beyond anything she had ever seen.  He was fascinating to her, the way in which he made art out of his work, his careful and critical thinking in the field, his improvisational skills.  

 

She used to tell Victoria stories about when she and 47 started working together, though _heavily_ censored stories. "He's just as good today than he's ever been, maybe even better with age" 

 

Victoria let out a little chuckle "Like a fine wine?"

 

"Yes, I suppose you could say that.  Like an exotic wine, intimidating but worth taking the risk, there's a rush when you take that first step" Diana said, losing herself in the moment a little bit before Victoria spoke again.

 

Victoria's eyebrow raised "Are we still talking about wine?" 

 

"Of course, what else would we be-" She stopped herself "Don't get any ideas Victoria"

 

"I see the way you look when you talk about him, you get this little twinkle in your eyes" Victoria let out a little giggle but stopped when she saw the warning look on Diana's face "I think it's time for bed" She had said, skipping off before Diana could respond.

 

But was Victoria wrong? In the years that passed from her incident at the ICA, she had still thought of 47 as _her_ agent, she had choose him and what had happened did not damper those decisions, those feelings.    The pair of them had a bond, a bond she felt was unbreakable.  They had been at times in their career, ordered to kill each other, each of them cleverly finding ways out of it, no matter the trouble, the risk, the cost.   It had been six years since those days, but they never spoke of it, nothing more than a courteous "You were just doing your job" 

 

She had trouble reading him, she suspected he wanted to say more but couldn't find the words, she suspected every time she spoke with him on the contracts that he was holding back, she couldn't blame him, she was holding back as well.   There was so much in the way she spoke to him, did he know?   She supposed not, she very well hoped not. 

 

She took a deep breath in, thinking on the past, the present, the future, what was the future for her? Would she settle down with a family? Maybe some children? Would any possible significant other be able to handle her twenty year long obsession with her charge?

 

It was possible that she was doomed to live a life of solitude, it wouldn't be fair of her to form a relationship with someone, no man could take her away from her job, and her job was the most important thing in her life, she would never be able to raise a family, no, this was her calling, this was her destiny.  a fate long awaited, she was destined to be _his_ handler. 

 

 


End file.
